


The new assistant: Moving in together

by Peace1996



Series: Office AU [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Nutella, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996
Summary: Hi everyone,this is the next part of George and Nicholas Story. You can read it seperately but you probably should read the story first, to understand everything better.There will be a lot more to come for this series.If you have wishes for this story or for this series, you can always send them to me, I don't care which raiting or wich pair.Have fun reading it :)
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Series: Office AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The new assistant: Moving in together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> this is the next part of George and Nicholas Story. You can read it seperately but you probably should read the story first, to understand everything better.
> 
> There will be a lot more to come for this series.
> 
> If you have wishes for this story or for this series, you can always send them to me, I don't care which raiting or wich pair.
> 
> Have fun reading it :)

"Good morning, baby." Nicholas pulled George close and kissed him briefly on the mouth. "Good morning, Nicky." George kissed his cheek, then rolled Nicholas onto his back and sat on his legs. He leaned down and kissed Nicholas passionately, beginning to move his hips. "George." "Yes, Nicky." George distributed kisses on Nicholas' neck. "Stop that, we should get up." "I think we could lie down a little longer and call the time differently." Nicholas felt how George was getting harder, but how he was getting harder too.

"George, we have to get your things here today, you hand over your apartment on Monday and that will take some time." George stopped and looked at him with a pout. "But we can take a shower together." Nicholas grinned and George grinned again. George got up and took Nicholas hand to go to the bathroom with him. When he got to the bathroom, George pulled Nicholas close again and kissed him passionately. The two managed to take off their panties and then go into the shower. Nicholas turned on the water. “You look so beautiful, baby. A bit like on that one Friday night."

George bumped his hip against Nicholas, making the two hard penises touch. Nicholas kissed George again and simultaneously took both penises in his hand to jerk off both of them. George clutched Nicholas's shoulder with one hand and took Nicholas' free hand in his and brought it to his ass. "What do you want baby?" Nicholas hand slowed and the one on George's bum stopped moving. "I want your fingers, inside of me." George looked at him pleadingly, then groaned when Nicholas pushed two fingers into him.

George was wide enough from the night before that it didn't hurt. "More, Nicky." George had his head in the crook of Nicholas 'neck and was pressing his bum against Nicholas' fingers. Nicholas poked another finger in him and George started rubbing himself against his leg. Nicholas had taken his other hand from their penises and was holding on to George, whose legs were steadily shaky. "More than that, Nicky." Nicholas stopped his hand and looked at George in disbelief. "Really?" "Yes, and if you don't do it right away, I'll do it myself." "Believe me, I would like to see that, but not today, but when we have more time."

Nicholas kissed the spot under George's ear, then carefully pushed a fourth finger into it, bringing a gentle moan out of George. "Better, baby?" "Much better." George had his arms around Nicholas' shoulders again and tried as best as he could to hold on to him, while Nicholas was now moving his fingers faster into him and George rubbed himself faster against his leg. "Would you like to come, baby?" "Please, Nicky." George was out of breath and looked at Nicholas with red cheeks. "Okay, you can come."  
George came as if on the command, tilted his head back and closed his eyes while his cum squirted out of his penis between the two bodies.

When George came down from his high, Nicholas took his fingers out of him and turned him around in one swift movement. George propped himself up against the wall and after Nicholas had spread his legs a little, he thrusted into him. "I thought we didn't have time." George grinned. "We don't actually have either, but you were just so hot, I just can't help it." With quick thrusts he pushed into George, who supported himself as well as he could one the wall, so he wouldn’t slip in the wet shower.

It wasn't long before Nicholas came deep inside George too. The two washed up and shortly afterwards they were in one of Nicholas' cars on their way to George's apartment. “Are you going to stop at the little bakery? Then I can get something to eat.” Nicholas parked in front of the bakery and George went in and came back shortly afterwards with two mugs and two bags. "Here's your coffee and a chocolate croissant, because I know how much you love that." George gave Nicholas the two things and then kissed him. "Thank you, baby."

They drove on and then went to George's already half-empty apartment. "We have to pack a few more things and bring the boxes to your house." Nicholas nodded and pulled George close to kiss him. "What was that for?" "Nothing, I just wanted to do it." Nicholas smiled and kissed George again. "Okay, let's start in the living room." George took Nicholas' hand and walked into the living room with him. "Can you empty the closet?" George pointed to the brown dresser that was against the wall. Nicholas nodded and took a box.

He opened the cupboard and packed everything in the box until he had a black photo album in his hand. He opened it and saw lots of baby photos of George. "Omg, you were so cute." George turned in a panic and walked over to Nicholas to take the album away from him. "No, I wasn’t. Just wrap it up.” Nicholas turned the pages and then started laughing out loud when he saw a picture of George in the bathtub with a pile of foam on his head. “It's not funny, it's embarrassing.” “No, it's not. That's really cute and there are also a lot of embarrassing photos of me. My mother will certainly show you when we fly to my parents in two weeks."

George looked at him confused. “My parents invited us, they really want to get to know you. I'm flying back to Canada in two weeks and I would be happy if you could come with me." "Really? Do you think your parents will like me?” Nicholas put the photo album in the box, stood up and pulled George close. "Of course, I've already told them so much about you and I love you, then they will love you too." He kissed him gently. "And if they see your baby pictures, they'll do even more." Nicholas grinned and George slapped him on the shoulder.

“I want you to get to know my parents too.” “You don't just have to do this because you will get to know my parents. Take your time and when you are ready for it, then we can do it.” George kissed Nicholas with all the feelings he had. “I am ready for it. I love you, Nicky. And I want nothing more than to show everyone how much I love you. And I know my parents will love you too.” Nicholas kissed George again. "I love you too, baby. And all I want to do is get to know your parents.” George smiled and the two kissed one more time before they continued packing the boxes.

“This is the last box. I can't believe that I'm really going to move in with you.” George looked around his now empty apartment. Nicholas came up to him grinning and hugged him from behind. “You've been living with me most of the time, we're only making it official now. Or don't you want it anymore?” Nicholas kissed George on the cheek. "No, I'm looking forward to it." George turned around in Nicholas' arms and put his arms around his neck. "I love you." He kissed him gently on the mouth. "I love you too, baby." Nicholas kissed him again, this time a little more passionately.

"We've never had sex in your apartment." Nicholas kissed George's neck. "Maybe we should change this as a goodbye." Nicholas grinned and bit George's neck gently. "I don't know." George grinned, then began to groan as Nicholas grabbed his bum and pinched it. "Don't you want to?" Nicholas now pulled him so tight that the two crotches touched. "I want to go home and spend the time with you." George looked at him with wide eyes. "Okay, baby." Nicholas kissed George and when he pulled away from him, he saw him grinning. "And then, when we are at home, we first have to christen the rooms."

They packed the last of the boxes into Nicholas 'car and then drove back to Nicholas' house. They brought the boxes into the house. "Come with me, please." George looked at Nicholas in confusion, then followed him back outside the house. "We've already brought everything into the house." "No, there's still something missing." Nicholas grinned and picked George up bridal style and carried him over the threshold. "Everything's in the house now." Nicholas lowered George back down, pulled him close, and kissed him. "Isn't that what you do after the wedding?" Nicholas shrugged. “I don't care. Today begins a new chapter for us and I want to start it the way I want it to.” Nicholas took George's face in his hands. "I love you." He whispered and kissed George gently.

"I love you too." George put his arms around Nicholas' neck and deepened the kiss. "Do we want to put your things away or what do you want to do now?" Nicholas had put his hands on his hips and was looking at him. "You have a pool and maybe we should inaugurate it, after all, I've never been in there." Nicholas shook his head. “We can do something else if you don't want to.” “I don't mean that. This is not my pool, this is our pool now. All of this is ours now.” George gave him a loving smile and kissed him. "And I think your idea is very good." Nicholas grinned and picked George up.

Grinning, he went with George into the garden to the pool. “No, Nicky. Don't do that.” George gave him a warning, but Nicholas had already thrown him in the pool. George appeared and looked grimly at Nicholas who could only laugh. George got out of the pool and then pushed Nicholas in, who was still laughing. George couldn't help but laugh too and jumped into the pool again. "That's not what I meant by that." Nicholas swam over to George and pulled him close. "Then you have to be more specific next time." He kissed him and then kissed his neck and slid along with his hands under George's shirt.

The two broke up and took off their shirts and then kissed passionately. Nicholas undid George's pants, then reached into his underpants for his penis. “Don't, Nicky. What if someone sees us?” “We had sex in an alley in Paris where someone could have seen us at any time. And we don't even have neighbors here who could see us and you're wondering now?” Nicholas grinned. "But if you don't want to, we can leave that too." However, Nicholas felt George's penis slowly harden in his hand. "What do you want, should I stop or continue?"

George pulled his pants and underpants down and tossed them over to his shirt. "So should I go on?" George nodded and pulled Nicholas back and kissed him passionately. Nicholas' thumb circled over George's tip and George gave a small moan. He opened Nicholas pants and reached for his penis, which was also already hard. The two kissed passionately and jerked off each other. George was the first to come, but managed to keep his hand around Nicholas penis at a steady pace until he came too.

"What do you think if we get changed and we spend the rest of the day in bed?" George nodded, then kissed Nicholas. They both went back inside, dried off, then put on sweatpants and shirts. "Wait here, I'll get something." Nicholas looked after George, confused. A short time later he came back with a bag. "Today is a big moment for us and I have a present for it." George reached into the bag and took out a large jar of Nutella. "I know how much you love Nutella." George grinned and handed the glass to Nicholas, who smiled broadly. "Thank you, baby."

“I still have something. I don't know if you like it.” George looked at him shyly and uncertainly as he handed Nicholas a small package. He opened it and saw a small bracelet. “I have the same thing, I thought it shows that we belong together. But I can also understand if you don't like it or don't want to wear it.” George looked away uncertainly. "That is beautiful. I love it.” George lifted his head to see Nicholas look at him with so much love. He took the bracelet out of the box and tied it around his arm. "I love you, baby." The two kissed.

"I have something too." Nicholas left the room and came back with a large picture frame. "I had one of the pictures from Paris framed and thought we could hang it in the living room." George looked at the picture. "That's perfect." George got up and went to Nicholas to kiss him. “I also had a new doorbell made with both of our names on it. And I had a photo album made of our pictures.” He handed the book to George. "Thanks, Nicky." George put the book aside and put his arms around Nicholas' neck.

"I love you. I've never been happier than now, Nicky.” George nudged Nicholas with the tip of his nose. "I love you too, baby." The two kissed and at that moment it was clear to Nicholas. This is the man he wants to marry one day. And it was also clear to him that he wanted to marry him as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have request for this series or for my other stories and series, just send them to me. I will be happy to write them.
> 
> And if you liked this story send a comment or/and leave kudos.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
